narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nicky Blaze
You DONOT You DO NOT edit another users page without asking, you will be blocked as a troll if you do so..... It is vandalism to add your characters to other users created works as you did not make them.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 21:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) No Blaze Release The Blaze release nature is a kekkei genkai strictly linked to the Uchiha Clan and the use of Amaterasu, your character cannot have it at all. Please remove it as soon as humanly possible. Also recreating a character that has previously broken the manual of style without taking to the deleting admin as to why is was deleted is against the rules here keep that in mind. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 02:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) No new Tailed Beast No new tailed beast can be made here, we strictly follow the canon and here there are only 10 tailed beast allowed. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 19:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok your not understanding me here, No tailed beast and the only things that can be sealed within host are either A) Tailed beast or B) the chakra of a tailed beast.... you cannot just make a creature that is similar to a tailed beast as proof of it is not in the manga of naruto so please either simply leave Naruto Fanon or comply with the rules set by the canon on creation of things here. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 00:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Fanon =/= Fan fiction and if there are other tailed beast pages that arent the base ten they are old and out dated. In Fanon you do have to follow the manga while in Fan fiction you dont. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 01:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) And to answer your other question, Narutopedia is the database of information relased in the manga/anime, where here while we can make fan material we still have to follow the manga's information and as such things such as the Uchiha massacre, Tailed beast and the Nine tails attack on Konoha are law here and can not be over written. The fact that the canon stated that there was origianly one tailed beast the Jubi and its chakra was divided 9 ways means that there are only nine canon tailed beast while the 0-tails from the movie was non-canon as it is not a part of the ten tails. To make another tailed beast that is able to be sealed within a ninja is not plausible as nothing like the ten tails exist and the tailed beast are unique constructs of living chakra thanks to the Sage's Rinnegan granting him the power over Yin and Yang chakra which has the power to grant life. I hope this helps to clear up anything, Im not picking on you I'm just having a hard time controlling this wiki since the other admins are Missing for various reasons. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 14:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Articles Another thing, your character pages dont have any actual content other than an infobox, please add to them or they face deletion as pages with only infoboxes are classified as spam here. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 14:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC)